


Day 6: Summon

by EllaEnchanting



Series: Hypnovember 2019 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Butch/Femme, Dominance, F/F, Flirting, Hand & Finger Kink, Hypnotism, Lesbian Sex, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaEnchanting/pseuds/EllaEnchanting
Summary: Just two gals being pals.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Hypnovember 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841872
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Day 6: Summon

The brunette across the bar had been watching Bex drink her beer in a singularly focused way for the past several minutes. Bex wasn’t used to being checked out so blatantly. It was a nice change of pace. She looked over and matched the woman’s appraising gaze. 

She smiled back. _May,_ Bex thought. Tara had been talking about her last week. May wriggled her pinky at Bex in a “come here” motion.

Hell, Bex’d bite. She adjusted her tie as she walked over. May was becoming known as a bit of a womanizer- but then again, so was Bex. She had secretly wondered when they would finally get around to each other. Bex loved having someone new to impress. She sauntered over. 

“I’ve been summoned?” she asked with a smile.

“I wanted to see if I could make you come with just my little finger,” smirked May. Then she gave Bex a big saucy wink.

Bex was stunned for a second.

Then they both broke out into giggles.

“WHAT?!” said Bex, guffawed. “Is that how you do it? This can’t be how you’ve seduced every girl in the the city in, like, 6 weeks. I need to learn more puns.”

“Your face!” laughed May. “You’re so appalled!” They grinned at each other. “And, by the way, from what I hear you are in _no_ place to slut shame me.”

“That isn’t shame, that’s respect”, said Bex. “If I were a beautiful woman, I would just wait around for girls to buy me drinks to get my attention.”

“You’re pretty cute yourself. Should I buy you a drink to get your attention instead?”

“I mean, I won’t stop you. I don’t know if anyone’s ever bought me a drink before.”

“They were missing out then. I’ll do it if I can touch your hair! I like the feel of a buzz cut.”

“Deal. Just some Jack Daniels please.”

May called over the bartender and ordered

“Anyways, hi I’m May. It’s nice to meet you.” She offered her hand to shake. “Is this a better introduction?”

“Much” said Bex, shaking her hand. “Although I still can’t let anyone know that you made the first move. It’ll ruin my butch street cred.”

May scoffed, “Number one, there is no butch street cred. And number two- if there was such a thing, you and I both know that being seduced by a beautiful woman would only increase it.” She ran her nails gently through Bex’s hair. “I love how that feels.”

Bex felt herself blush just a little. “You know, I didn’t expect cheesy puns and petting from you. I thought you’d get out a pocket watch, maybe your eyes would get spirally. Soon I’d find myself naked in your house doing your laundry. Isn’t that more your style?”

“I do my own laundry,” May purred. “But I could use some help with the dishes.” She smiled. “I didn’t know my reputation had preceded me so much.“

“Your reputation is VERY good, I promise you” said Bex. She turned her head slightly. “I had actually been wondering when you might put me under your spell”.

May quirked her eyebrow.“Is that what you want?” asked May. She leaned in a bit.

“I mean, I’m curious” admitted Bex. “I hadn’t really thought about it before but I talked to my friend Tara..”

“Ah, you’re _Tara’_ s friend. She’s very sweet.”

“….and, y’know, I’m always interested in trying new things.”

"Do you know anything about hypnosis?“

"Well, I did some reading after I talked to Tara. Been to some websites, watched some videos.” She looked May directly in the eyes, waiting for her next move.

May met her gaze with the same confidence. “So you’re curious then?” She leaned in like she was telling Bex a secret. “Want to try it?”

Bex smiled. “Impress me”.

May leaned back out a bit, pleased. "May I grab that arm there?” she asked. Without waiting for the response, she took it. “Thanks”. She started moving Bex’s arm back and forth in a gentle swinging motion.

“You know, I said before that my pinkie was magic but I lied. It’s actually this finger right here.” May extended her pointer finger to Bex and started slowly moving it in unpredictable patterns about a foot from her face. “So I want you to watch that magic finger, and as you watch that finger and focus on what I’m saying, you may notice that your vision starts changing, just responding as the finger gets closer” (she brought the finger close to Bex’s face) “and farther away” (as she brought it further back).

Bex found herself mesmerized by the tip of May’s red nail as she spoke more quickly. “And you can notice the changes in that focus and the changes in your focus and you may feel some fatigue or tiredness in your eyes and that’s ok because this finger is my hypnotic finger as well. So it makes sense that watching it can just cause your vision to blur, can cause your eyes to want to blink, can make you aware of that fatigue and that tired feeling that you may feel at the corners of your eyes as those blinks grow heavier and longer and relax even more and you know you won’t let go _all_ the way into a trance until my finger touches your forehead.” May’s tone became deeper as she started to slow down “Even if, as it get closer, you get sleepier and sleepier, sleepier and relaxed, relaxed and focused, focused right here and….SLEEP”.

In one quick, smooth motion, Bex felt the finger gently touch her head as the pull on her arm made her body slump forward. May’s voice was in her ears telling her to go deeper and deeper….

_A Little While Later_

“3, 2, 1! Awake and alert! How do you feel?”

Bex sat up. “Uhm….good! Did you hypnotize me?”

May looked entirely pleased with herself. “Yes! What do you remember?”

“Well…you were talking to me and you held up a finger..” she started.

“This finger?” May held it up innocently. 

Bex felt her gaze drawn. “Yeah that one. You started moving it around and around…”

“Like this?” May started moving it in patterns again.

Bex felt a bit dizzy. “Uh huh”

“Do you remember that it’s a magic finger?” May moved the finger closer.

Bex felt everything slow. “How’s it…” 

But the words and the thoughts stopped again the second May touched her forehead.

_A Little While Later_

May’s finger was magic. 

May’s bedroom was warm and smelled amazing. May had given Bex a suggestion where she would touch part of her naked body with her magic finger and Bex would instantly feel all of her attention drawn to it. Bex was normally focused in bed, but she had never felt like this before. May touched her lips and Bex wanted to make out with her for hours. When May had touched the side of her stomach, Bex spent ages experimenting with what kisses and nibbles and bites could get the best reactions. May had even touched the back of her knee and it had become Bex’s _world_ for a few minutes. 

Now finally May was touching her pussy. Bex leaned in and let the entrancement take her. She couldn’t wait to get absorbed in the smell and the taste and the feel of May. She dove in, completely experiencing one of her favorite things.

_A Little While Later_

May’s finger was magic. 

May’s voice was talking somewhere in the distance saying beautiful filthy hot things but Bex couldn’t think about that. She could only think about how May’s finger was magic and how good it felt. It felt so amazing moving in and out of her, fucking her at a perfect tempo. The movement caused May’s knuckles to brush against Bex’s labia with every motion and that teasing felt just perfect too. It shouldn’t have been enough, not nearly enough, but May’s finger was magic and right now it was everything Bex needed. She couldn’t wait until it made her cum.

**Author's Note:**

> When the sexy flirting in this story is awkward, the author encourages you to mentally replace it with your own ideas for sexy flirting, then later misremember that you did that and give the author credit for all your great ideas. As always, comments and feedback are most appreciated.


End file.
